


A Little Bit of Fun in New Orleans

by Jada212017



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Katherine Pierce is in the city and she's looking for some fun. Who knew that what she wanted was none other than a certain Crescent alpha underneath her?
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 14





	A Little Bit of Fun in New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story that I'm still working on, but I thought I would let you all see a small glance at what I have written so far. I hope that you enjoy it.

Hayley was walking through the French Quarter in New Orleans when she felt the presence of someone watching her. Looking around, she scanned the little groups of people who were awake at this time before walking into an alley.

Not too long after, someone else walked into the alley as well and they looked around for her.

Hayley reappeared behind them and spoke, a bit of an edge to her tone of voice, "Katherine."

Katherine turned around, smiling a little bit as she stared at the Wolf girl who stood in front of her, "Little wolf is now a hybrid. It's fun isn't it? Killing humans and watching their life fade away. Having the speed to get free of anything?"

Hayley watched her closely but then quickly found herself being pinned up against the brick wall.

Katherine smirked at her and said in a mocking tone of voice, "Did you think you we're gonna capture me? Oh sweetie, you did. I'm not the one whose going to be at my mercy. But you, you little wolf, will be."

Hayley glared at her and then used her vampire speed to switch up their positions so now that she was pinning Katherine to the wall by her wrists.

Katherine was a bit surprised but it went away as she felt something else, which was also quite surprising. She blinked and then smiled a little as she stared into Hayley's eyes.

"Perhaps we could help each other out here. I'll leave the city if you do me a little favor." She told her.

"I'm done doing favors for people Katherine. You want someone to help you, go find Klaus." Hayley said before she let go and started to walk away.

Katherine vamp sped after her and pinned the hybrid against the wall.

Katherine's breath was hot on the back of Hayley's neck, but she tried to ignore her sudden arousal that happened to present itself to her just then.

"Someone's a little excited is she? I bet you love this sort of thing, don't you Hayley?" Katherine said, her voice lowered as she whispered in Hayley's ear while she kept her pinned to the wall. The woman may be a hybrid, but she's no match for someone whose been around for centuries.

Hayley tried to ignore it still, but ended up shuddering as she felt Katherine's hand slide down her body. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from moaning.

Katherine laughed and moved her hand around, pressing her body to Hayley's more, and slid her hand into the woman's jeans and into her panties. She then rubbed the female hybrids pussy, which was wet already.

Hayley gasped loudly and then bit down on her lower lip to suppress another moan that had started to rise in the back of her throat.

"So wet little wolf...." Katherine said in a seductive tone of voice as she moved her lips to Hayley's neck which she kissed once before biting the skin a bit.

Hayley opened her mouth and a low moan escaped her lips as she felt Katherine's teeth sink into her skin. 

Katherine rubbed Hayley's pussy more, loving how wet the hybrid woman was. She moved her fingers down more and then inserted them into the soaked pussy. 

Hayley gasped and then moaned again.


End file.
